Holidays
Elemental Holidays, or elemental festivals, are in-game events in which the Festive Favors shop will be open, selling annual items. Each monthly holiday celebrates one of the 11 Elemental Flights, occurring on the last week of every month (barring December). Each will begin at 6:00 on a Sunday, and end at 6:00 the following Sunday, Flight Rising server time (PST/PDT). Other seasonal events, like the Valentine's items or Flight Rising's anniversary celebration, also occur yearly and could be considered holidays of sorts. These are not canon celebrations in the world of Flight Rising however. Micro-holidays, like Drakeharvest, on the other hand do follow the lore of the world. Lore The close of the The Third Age coincided with a deterioration of trust and cooperation between the elemental flights; the gods fell into a deep bitterness for several thousand years. Since that time, however, the children of each have come to accept their places in the new world, even nurturing a growing reverence for their elemental cousins. About once a month, all dragonkind comes together to celebrate one of the eleven elements for an entire week. Holidays are meant as an armistice time and conflict is discouraged.''http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=13 Festive Favors * The Festive Favors shop opens every elemental holiday, selling four themed items that will only be buyable until the festival ends. These items consist of one Elemental Emblem (available every year), a familiar, a piece of apparel, and one other item (up until June 2016, this item was always another, smaller piece of apparel. The 2016 Brightshine Jubilee introduced Vistas as a possibilityhttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1906006). This shop only accepts holiday currency, obtainable for the duration of its respective holiday via: ** Gathering (any type) in the elemental region of the flight being celebrated ** defeating enemies in the Coliseum (that are neutral-aligned, or aligned to the flight being celebrated—e.g., during the Wavecrest Saturnalia, Giant Sand Dollars may be dropped by water and neutral-type creatures) ** Baldwin's Bubbling Brew * Joxar's Spare Inventory also opens during holidays. Each player can buy 1 Spare Inventory Crate here per festival, and may also trade in Prismatic Tokens. Holiday Skins and Accents Before each festival, a contest is held to create skins and accents that will be released to the public for the length of the holiday. 12 of the 14 winning skins are buyable in the Marketplace for 35,000 treasure; 2 are exclusive to Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. 6 of the non-Baldwin skins will also be available in exclusive chests, obtained from Coliseum enemies (neutral or the holiday's element), or from digging in the respective elemental region while gathering. The contest winners are chosen by site admins. Winners are credited in the tooltip of the skin, and also receive a copy of their winning skin, 1,500 gems, an Artist's Vista, and a Skin Blueprint (5).http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/skin/2431159 List of Holidays Below are the months in which each holiday is celebrated: ''**Night of the Nocturne is an event that runs near the end of December, but is not considered an elemental holiday. Micro-Holidays and Seasonal Events There are some minor "holidays" that come around every year. Unlike the more involved Elemental Holidays and Night of the Nocturne, these small events only span a few days and only have a few things that happen during them. Bounty of the Elements was a one time event in March of 2018 celebrating the site reaching its goal of full time open registration. It could be considered a "micro-holiday" of sorts in that it provided new items (the Swiftbrood Boon and Miniature Sornieth Globe), Coliseum experience bonuses, and new lore. Trivia *In the past, only half of the skins were buyable, and the other half were exclusive to the chests.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/165554 Having all of them available via the Marketplace was tested during the 2014 Trickmurk Circus,http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1041169 and was permanently implemented starting with the 2014 Greenskeeper Gathering.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1088120 *There are reasons for the order of the elemental holidays.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/529#post_21346946 From the Weekly Q&A thread (Page 529): "As far as the months that were assigned, they very loosely correspond with a variety of factors. Note: '''These factors typically do not affect Sornieth. This is simply the admin's internal logic at work rather than rolling the dice on the holidays! A lot of this relates to where we live, which is in the northern hemisphere in North America. ** '''June: Light - The Longest day of the year occurs during June. ** July: '''Lightning - Depending on the area you live in you can see heat lightning, which seemed to fit well with desert-dwelling electric dragons. ** '''August: Fire - It's hot. It's so hot. Fire is hot. August is hot like fire. It burns. ** September: Arcane - A new year of school is starting: time to learn. ** October: Plague - Many plants are in the process of dying off for the year, ready to come back later. ** November: '''Earth - Trees have dropped their leaves, but snow has not yet fallen. You see a lot of bare earth. The last harvests are pulled in, further exposing it. ** '''January: Ice - Depending on where you live, there may be a good deal of snow and icy temperatures at work. ** February: '''Shadow - Long nights and long shadows! (December does contain the longest night, but we didn't want to put an elemental holiday in that month.) ** '''March: Wind - In the northern hemisphere March is a notoriously windy month. ** April: Water - April showers, etc. ** May: Nature - It's safe to plant most flowers and gardens. Greenery everywhere!" References Category:Holiday